ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sphire
, later known as is the main antagonist in the series: Ultraman Dyna. She had four major roles in the series, and later on appeared beside Alien Bat in Ultraman Saga. *Subtitle: *Gransphire Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna (Appearance arranged chronologically) Episode 1: A New Light Part 1 and Episode 2: A New Light Part 2 Sphire first appeared when Training Squad ZERO was having their first outer space training, in which Asuka got the highest score and successfully tagged Kariya and Ryo. The spheres then proceeded to attack the minor auto-pilot station they were around and was later driven away. However, they gunned down Asuka's GUTS Wing 01 and had Asuka meet the mysterious light while in space. While the Sphires began to hail an assault on the TPC Mars Base, they fuse themselves with a Mars mineral which formed and appeared to destroy many wearhouses. Super GUTS came to the scene and opened fire on the abomination, but Darambia's barrier shielded all the attacks. Darambia then successfully downed the GUTS Eagle Alpha and stunned the co-pilot Kouda into making him unconscious. Super GUTS' newbie Asuka then fired upon Darambia's weakness: his underside. Darambia raged and shot an energy beam at Asuka, missing but flinging the poor fellow over a ridge. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and blasted Darambia into pieces. Ultraman Dyna appeared from the light, but unwilling to lose, Darambia regenerate himself into . The monster and Dyna fought evenly until it caught Dyna with its arm and began to electrocute and attack him with his energy beam. However, Dyna quickly shook it off and attacked Neo Darambia with his Hand Cutter. But Neo Darambia's barrier quickly jammed the attack. Dyna then destroyed the barrier with his Flash Cycler and right before the barrier reappeared, Dyna unleashed his Solgent Ray and destroyed Neo Darambia easily. Once a Sphire came to Earth it fused with a lava pit and turned into Giralen. Giralen made his way towards the Earth base of Super GUTS while most of the team was distracted by other Sphires. After Ultraman Dyna destroyed a portion of their squad he came to Earth to fight Gralen as he was conquering the base's security forces. While Gralen's flames held off Dyna it didn't take long for the hero to go into Miracle Type. The hero was easily faster than Gralen and after he held the lava kaiju in the air he used the monster's own flames to blow him to pieces using the Revolium Wave. After Gralen's destruction the Sphires left the solar system. Episode 35: The Smile of Destruction Part 1 and Episode 36: The Smile of Destruction Part 2 After many years of development, TPC finally perfected the Cosmo Net. A system of satellites to monitor Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Neptune all at once. During a reconnaissance test around the moons of Mars. A strange face was found this strange face was recovered and sent to Earth for analysis. However the artifact revealed to be none other than a piece of Sphire that attacked months before. Super GUTS had no choice but to release their cargo and crash land it far from Osaka (Rokko Mountains, to be exact) where the Sphire pieces are changed into . With Geomos emerging from the Earth, Super GUTS attacked with all the had only for the alien rock mutant to reflect their assaults with it's sound field. With Super GUTS unable to harm Geomos, Asuka transform himself into Ultraman Dyna battle Geomos. Dyna was able to out maneuver Geomos's attacks until it's lightning managed to hit him. After Dyna went to his Miracle Type and use the Revolium wave only for Geomos's trans-dimensional Barrier to neutralize it and continue his assault on the Ultra. Dyna quickly went back to his Flash Type and use the Solgent Ray twice only for a sound field to cancel out the first and Geomos's lightning to surpass the second and knock him down. Geomos finished the battle with Dyna by hitting him with enough force to send him over the horizon. Geomos burrowed underground while the humans are watching the battle begin to weep for Dyna being defeated in a battle for the first time and leaving Japan in state of panic. An hour had not passed since Dyna's defeat when Geomos managed to burrow all the way to Osaka and started to wreacking havoc. Asuka managed to get Geomos's attetion, but while the alien rock mutant started use his lightning on him, the Super GUTS member realized he had lost the Reflasher while Asuka has knocked unconscious by an explosion from the lightning. Geomos continued his rampage even after Super GUTS was unable to use an electric barrier on it. Before Geomos leave Osaka, a tracker was fired on his back to prevent sudden attacks. However, little did Super GUTS know that deep beneath the ground Geomos was evolves into . With Geomos changing into Neo Geomos like a butterfly out of a cocoon, the alien rock mutant made it's way to the ocean where self defense force waited for it to emerge. It appeared as through Geomos emerged from the ground, but really it was it's old body that Neo Geomos changed form and used it as decoy. Neo Geomos emerged from the other side of the city and proved itself to be far more than the Super GUTS and the self defense force to handle. However, once Asuka was given back the Reflasher by a small boy and he transformed into Ultraman Dyna to fight the alien rock mutant once again. With the hero learning from the original's combat tactics, Dyna managed to out manuver Neo Geomos even when the Solgent Beam was shurgged off. When caught by Neo Geomos's constricting tail, Dyna went into Strong Type and broke it's tail into several pieces before continuing his assault. Once Neo Geomos was in submittion, Dyna used his Garnate Bomb with an assault from Super GUTS to destroy it for good. Episode 44: The Snow of Venus The Sphires reappeared on Venus, and after the Venus station heard the laughter of a wicked woman, Sphire materialized in a spaceship and created the monster Graikis (グライキス, Guraikisu) out of some bacterias. After losing connection with a bacteria breeding/landing pod on Venus, Super GUTS travels to Venus in hopes of recovering the lost specimens and data of the breeding program. However, unbeknowest to them, the bacteria was mutated by Sphire into Graikis and sent to prowl the Venus atmosphere. As the Kolakerf NF-3000 descended, it became under fire by Graikis and unable to strike back due to all missiles being destroyed by the atmosphere before even reaching their target. Graikis moved through the Venus atomsphere like a fish in water, forcing Super GUTS to abondon all of their missiles to create a smokescreen and escape. Asuka boldly rushes off in the Guts Eagle Alpha Superior, followed by Ryo and Kariya. On Venus, they discover the destroyed landing pod and SphIre, who has transformed into a spaceship that protects it from harm. Graikis shows up and blows Asuka's jet, causing Ultraman Dyna to appear. Dyna and Graikis began to fight, but Dyna was easily overpowered by the combined force of Sphire's lazer beams and Graikis's fireballs and natural strength. Dyna then transformed into Miracle-Type, using clever teleportation abilities to confuse Graikis. However, Dyna tried to fire his Revolium Ray, but failed and was being slowly forced by Graikis into a pool of Lava. With a sudden burst of courage, Ryo and Kariya was able to destroy the Sphire spaceship and gave Dyna an opening. Dyna then transformed back into Flash-Type, and executed a chop directly to Graikis's forehead, destroying the Gransphere within and causing Graikis to return to his bacteria form, flowing from the sky like snow. Episode 49: The Final Chapter I: A New Shadow The Sphires, like in Episode 1, attack the TPC Mars station again. After Asuka shot down the Sphere that was chasing him, Neo Darambia II appeared and downed Asuka's GUTS Eagle Alpha Superior. Ultraman Dyna then appeared and the two began to battle. Dyna put his Flash Cycler to play but was neglected by the beast. The beast then charged towards the giant and bulldozed him. Dyna got back up and completely destroyed the barrier with his Solgent Ray. After that, another Solgent Ray followed and destroyed Neo Darambia II. The Sphires returned to create Zelganoid (ゼルガノイド, Zeruganoido) out of the fallen man made Ultra Terranoid. After Zeglanoid was destroyed, the Sphires left to join their sister and Gransphire was formed while eating Pluto. Episode 51: The Final Chapter III: To Tomorrow... After the death of Zeglanoid, Gransphire appeared and ate Pluto. Meanwhile, Super GUTS developes a campaign (Battle Against Sphires (BAS) Campaign) and Ryo flys Asuka home after finding him rescued by Daigo Madoka. During the battle at Saturn, the weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon, was used to destroy Gransphire's most powerful monster: Neo-Gaigeried. However, the cannon was not powerful enough to kill Gransphire and Saturn was lost. A final effort was made to kill Gransphire at Mars. After the battle (read the Shin Asuka article for more on the BAS Campaign), Gransphire was destroyed. But her death would bring a wormhole of a gap between dimensions to existance. After Dyna was sucked into it, her victims were released and the another wormhole opened, to the Planet of Ultra. Ultraman Saga Sphire reappeared Ultraman Saga. In the sequence of events between Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Saga, Gransphire was destroyed in the last episode of Dyna. However, several survivor Sphires existed and attack the TPC Mars Base again as they have done in the first episode of Dyna, only to be driven off by Super GUTS. However, during the raid, several were captured by Alien Bat and later fed to the developing Hyper Zetton, Giganto Zetton, in a form that is rather gruelsome; having Giganto Zetton's spikes penetrate the Sphires completely before draging them in for feeding. Ultraman Retsuden Previous recordings of Sphire and their monster battle also appeared in these episodes: * * * * * * Ultraman Ginga Though they didn't appeared but the Sphire monster Neo Darambia appeared to have another incarnation in Ultraman Ginga Series named Thunder Darambia. Forms - Monster Brothers= Gransphire reappeared where she cooperate with Alien Bat to create the Monster Brother Army in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20 000 t Powers and Weapons *Magnetic Beam: Antlar can create and fire a powerful magnetic beam of magnetic energy projected from between the center of his huge, twin antler-like pincers on his head. Antlar can use this beam to attract enemies and ships. This beam will attract and can pull metallic objects to him that are in range and can also drag other beings into his pincer-like antlers when needed. Also, he can fire this beam over an opponent charging energy, and the magnetism will absorb the energy that is being charged. Not only can this beam be used to stop beam weapons while charging and disable electronic devices, but can also manipulate millions of tons of sand capable of destroying a city. *Debris Blast: By stabbing his pincers into the ground, Antlar can blast an opponent point blank with a massive cloud of dust and debris. *Antler Mandible Pincers: Like its smaller cousins, Antlar has and is equipped with a pair set of very large, crushing, massive, powerful antler-like pincers on each side of its mouth on its head. These antlers can snap open and shut like a pair of pincers and are extremely powerful, capable of withholding struggling opponents with ease. - King Pandon= King Pandon Stats *Height: 63 m *Weight: 68,000 t Powers and Abilities *Tornado: When needed, King Pandon can encase himself in a large tornado for movement to travel long distances and faster means of destruction. *Fire Balls: King Pandon can launch explosive, missile-strength, orange fireballs from either or both of its beaks, however they are very weak. *Heat Beams: King Pandon can spew beams of purple and blue energy from each mouth, a blue heat beam from his right mouth and a purple heat beam from his left mouth. These beams can cause small explosions but send opponents just as large as he flying. - Black King= Black King Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 60,000 t Abilities *Energy Bolt: Black King can emit a thin, red energy bolt from his mouth. Average powered. Can only cause small explosions. *Smokescreen: Black King can exhale a blinding, white gas from its mouth. Can cover an entire area in seconds. He uses this in order to escape from foes. *Burrowing: Black King can burrow it's way underground at moderate speeds. He uses this in order to travel. *Armored Hide: Thanks to Alien Nackle's research on Ultraman Jack, Black King's body is like a suit of armor; almost nothing can puncture his flesh. - Velokron= Velokron Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 44,400 t Powers/Abilities *Fire Stream: Velokron can emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly flame stream of fire from his maw/mouth, capable of causing large explosions. These flames also have a long reach, extending to great lengths. *Organic Magnum Cluster Missle Attacks: Concealed within its body, Velokron can launch an endless supply of very powerful organic missiles that can be fired in rapid succession from various different parts of its body, including his maw/mouth, fingers, wrist, the other little holes on his side and belly, face, neck, chest, back, tubes, and shoulders. These can also home in on foes and are strong enough to knock opponents off balance. *Energy Blasts: Velokron can launch white blasts of energy from his hands. The strength of these blasts is unknown. *Finger Laser Beams: When needed, Velokron can emit and then fire averaged strengthed, yellow laser energy beams from all of his fingertips/hands. Each beam can deliver a shock-like effect. *Energy Capture Bind Ring: By forming a ring of energy between his hands, Velokron can create a sort of energy rope of ring of energy in his palms and throw it at an enemy. This bind can be used to ensnare his foes and will prevent an opponent from moving for a short period of time, allowing him to attack freely. *Teleportation: Velokron can transport himself via a purple gas and disappear into thin air at will. When he reappears, he does it while engulfed in a strange purple gas. - Tyrant= Tyrant Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 57,000 t *Origin: Space Powers and Weapons *Energy Ear Needle Darts: Tyrant can fire a barrage of powerful, missile-strength, purple energy dart-like needle shots from his ears. *Super Strength: Tyrant is tremendously strong, as he was powerful enough to be able to overpower and defeat Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultraseven,Ultraman Jack and Ultraman Ace in Physical Combat, it was strong enough to go toe to toe with and face Ultraman Taro. *Super Durability: Tyrant is shown to have had incredible resistance against any injury. He is able to survive on any planet he visited, oblivious to temperature extremes on the different planets it visited, the vast amounts of Specium energy on Mars where it battled Ace, and seemingly able to easily survive and withstand from powerful fatal blows from Zoffy, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace, it can also endure two Cinerama Shots and Metallium Rays. *Flamethrower: Exhaled from his maw, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then breathe a powerful, deadly stream of explosive, deadly, fiery flames released from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, intense enough to be capable of bringing down opponents, can injure and fell strong beings like the Ultramen, and cause large explosions. *Poison Blinding Gas expulsion: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can and is able to emit and then release a powerful, poisonous, explosive, high pressure, highly toxic, quick downing poison gas blast stream of white gas expelled from its Bemstar’s chest/belly/torso/stomach to blind foes. This gas can also easily stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray. It was mistakenly taken as a freezing gas in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2, 3, & Rebirth as it was just too hard to make a gas sprite that is also explosive while looking realistic. *Right Ax Hand: Given to him by Barabas, in place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Baraba's, ending with a large, massive, sharp axe. Perfect for and capable of slashing and battering foes and delivering massive damage with a single blow. *Left Mace Hand: Given to him by Barabas, in place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Baraba's, ending in a large, massive, spiked, strong mace ball that he can use for battering foes. **Mace Throw: Tyrant can stab his opponent using Barabas' mace. Tyrant then pull back the mace to close him, close enough to Tyrant throw the enemies using Barabas' ax. Used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. *Grappling Hook: Given to him by Barabas, Tyrant's mace hand has a little grappling chain linked-type cord hook with an anchor type appendage on front. Tyrant can fire out the chain from his spiked mace hand and when launched at foes and objects alike, can be used to ensnare and then coil around enemies throat or body part. This ability is taken from Barabas and is attached by a long, thin chain that can latch onto foes and allow Tyrant to get a better grip on them. *Ultra Sign Eraser Laser Beams: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, tiny, arrow-shaped, needlelike energy beam blast shots from the tip of his grappling hook/mace hand given to him by Barabas, using them to disable and erase the Ultra Signs the Ultra Brothers sent into Space. *Retractable Chain: Tyrant's mace hand possesses a chain linked-type cord with an anchor type appendage on front. It can be used to ensnare enemies.This ability is taken from Barabas. *Energy Beam Absorption Gorge: Tyrant can and is capable of absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region, using the gorge in his belly to consume all but the most powerful beam weapons, such as Gomora’s Super Oscillatory Wave. *Long Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his very long tail effectively in combat, using it as if a whip perfect for battering and bashing opponents. *Large Horn: Tyrant’s horn can be used as an effective weapon in combat, using it to batter enemies like a giant bat. *Space Travel: Tyrant is able to travel through the vacuum of space at fast speeds. How he does this without any wings is not known. He can, however, travel fast enough to go from Neptune all the way to Earth in just a few hours. *Armored Body: Tyrant's body is made of that from many different monsters. Because of it, his body is like armor, allowing him to shake off punches and kicks without any damage. He can even withstand the power of special attacks like Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray and Ultraman Jack's Specium Ray. *Flight: Tyrant can fly at fast speeds in space by holding up its arms. }} }} Trivia *Gransphire is a tribute to the Ultraman Jack monster: Vacuumon, for their appetite for planets. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens